Saving her, saving me
by LukeC4-ME
Summary: As if on cue there she was again a girl dressed in black. She looks at me, crying, drowning in pain then she takes his hand and walks away. Leaving me alone. I sat there in the rain trying to figure out where my life went wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or Strike of Dawn**

Normal=3rd person

Underline=Luke's pov

_Italics=Lily pov_

It was less than a year after the battle in San Francisco and The Princess Andromeda was drifting aimlessly around the Caribbean. Percy was still at school so the battles were few and far between. Luke was still recruiting for Kronos' army. He decided that it was time to visit a childhood friend. And kidnap her but in his opinion that didn't matter, obviously she was mad. I wonder what will happen next?

Third person.

As he paced back and forth his anger ebbed fractionally.

"WHAT IS TAKING HER SO LONG!!!"

"Wow Luke you sound like a broken record." Lily gasped "I was only told to come quick. Do you have any idea how far away the pool is! I had to run down like fifty sets of stairs."

"No I don't, nor do I care." Luke said sounding annoyed at the girl before him. She wore tan cargo pants with a black shirt that said Strike of Dawn. Her light brown hair with thin black streaks was pulled into a messy ponytail and her side bangs were in utter disarray. As if she was an angel from heaven above the girl looked up at him (he was a good three inches taller than her) with wide black eyes.

"So Luke what didja need me for?" Lily asked innocently as she popped a lollipop into her mouth.

"Look before I can ask you anything you need to swear yourself to Kronos." The older boy said.

"Hmm Kronos? OH! you mean the big, insane, bad guy that's trying to take over the world? OF COURSE NOT!!!" Lily exclaimed.

"Why exactly must you disagree with everything I say?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Because it's fun to see your face turn that dangerous shade of purple that worries so many people."

"UGGH! What is wrong with you! I-don't-care-I'm-leaving-go-away!!!

"Hey Luke?" She taunted "do you have any Cherry Garcia?" Even the brainwashed families drifting aimlessly around the cruise ship were startled when they heard the thunderous scream from below the deck.

Luke POV

"Uh Luke who is she?" Ethan Nakamura asked tentatively.

"That was Lily" Luke stated nonchalantly. Trying not to let him know how much I have a weakness for her in the stony remnants of my heart.

"Really? Isn't that a bit uh not emo? Not that she's emo it's just that I uh…" Ethan stuttered sounding shocked and a bit anxious. I wonder what he is worried about?

"Yeah not good planning on her moms part, she is a demigod, I don't know who her god parent is but if she commits herself to Kronos we will win." I stated simply. Trying to ignore the butterflies that crept into my stomach as I thought of the prospect of beating the gods.

"Oh? and why might that be?" Ethan asked sounding a bit shaken

"Well Lily is… special" I decided.

You can hear people screaming in the back round.

"And a bit violent…" I trailed off.

"Oh! So it was you who screamed bloody murder?" Ethan implored. I instantly tensed up when I thought of me and Lily's previous conversation.

"No I don't like bloody murder, its too messy, she just has an amazing talent of getting under peoples skin, mine especially."

"Is that one of her special abilities?" The younger boy queried.

"Yes that is one I wish she didn't have!" Sounding aggravated. He was really starting to test my patience.

" and may I ask why exactly, are you letting her wander around the ship she could jump or find something that floats?" Sounding at a loss.

"The ocean petrifies her, she almost drowned when she was little, she hates and fears the big three" And with good reason heck I'm almost (almost) afraid of them.

"So is there any chance that she is a child of the Big Three?"

"She could be, maybe Hades, but your guess is as good as mine." After instructing Ethan of his duties Luke hurried down to his room where the glowing, gold sarcophagus lay.

_Lily POV_

"_Hehehehe" Wow I sound like a witch when I laugh now that's just creepy._

_LIST OF STUFF I SHALL NO LONGER DO_

_~Say the word "shall" it's so I don't know medieval?_

_~Cackle (although I really cant control how I laugh , it's still really creepy)_

_~Eat any type of BEN&JERRY'S besides Cherry Garcia_

_~Have a civilized conversation with Luke_

_~Eat Mac 'n' cheese_

_~Treat anyone with respect (especially adults they are so annoying)_

_God! I wish we weren't in the middle of the ocean that will be problematic when I try to escape. I hate the stupid rocking it's making me sick! Poseidon sucks for being born! Errgh! I hate the gods. And especially demigods. Well at least these traitors. This place is rather schmancy. I wonder where they got the money for it? Ooh I wonder if the monster's robbed a bank? Oh! They could have a money printing machine! They really should have broken in these lawn chairs before bringing them here. Is that a job? It would be a good job you would get to spend the entire day sitting down. But I guess they don't need to considering most of these people are monsters or robots (wait would they be robots or mind controlled people?) I wonder if I like broke their leg, would they feel any pain? I could figure it out but- Nah that's not a good idea. Luke would kill me if I did .He used to be my friend before he left with __Thalia__ geez that chick has some serious anger issues. Huh, she's almost as temperamental as me… Got to fix that. I can't have anyone who is remotely like me that would be weird. Where's Luke? I feel an immense need to mock him. I left my black leather journal by the unused pool on the top deck._

"_Yo lizard chick where's Luke?"_

"_The master is occupied." She said._

"_Well tell him to be unoccupied" I said testily._

"_Master is busy go away mortal!" Kelli shrieked and stamped her foot on the smooth wood floor._

"_Okay" I sang "No need to be a brat" I tried to walk around her to get into the room behind her but she shoved me back._

"_Don't go in there!" Lizard girl shrieked._

"_Nice, not only are you scary on the outside, you're scary on the inside too!"_

"_HISS!" With a loud thud both girls slam into the smooth wooden floor taking down other people. Lily is winning when hush fell over the gathering crowd. _

**Ok I didn't get any good reviews but they did help so thank you all for wasting your time to read it. Something I think I should mention is that when lily is by herself she is thinking/writing in her journal and she has adhd and add so her thoughts skip around sorry if its confusing working on making it better. And I like my list so im going to keep it. No lily is not a child of the big three he was just talking about her anger issues and violent tendencies. sorry Luke is ooc and I don't know anything about Ethan. Reviews are cookies and if you don't give me a cookie at least give me flames to cook 'em with.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop!" I froze instantly the only other time I had heard Luke yell like that… Well let's just say I'm still trying to forget it. My mind was a broken record I'm screwed, over and over. He still hasn't said anything, it's so quiet you could hear a pin drop, the only sound being the pounding of waves on the sides of the ship. Maybe I should try to explain myself, no because there's nothing to explain.

"Luke I-"

"Don't." He said gravely. I don't get what the big deal was he's seen me kick butt ten times worse and laughed at the poor victim. Wait- what if that _thing _was his girlfriend. Oh! Now that would be hilarious! A monstrous person fell for a monster. Wow, what if they had a kid? That poor offspring would belong in a freak show. Hm I wonder what they would name it. It would have to be ugly to match it's personality and face but. Suddenly jerked at my thoughts by Luke's voice.

"Stay here." I am surprised the ground didn't shake- No really his voice was that deep! I wonder why he's so grim all of a sudden?

"Lily are you even paying attention?" He said sounding exasperated.

"Uh no?" I questioned. Did he actually believe for one second that I was?

"God, okay you are not to leave your room."

"Wow Luke you have sunk to a new low, grounding me. You really can't be serious." I said incredulously. "You have no right-"

"Actually my ship my rules, deal." and with that he left with me gaping like a fish at the door. What am I supposed to do for fun in an empty room on a cruise ship full of monster's and mindless human meat puppets? Internet? Yes that could work. But do I have a computer. Aha! I knew this place wasn't medieval enough to keep the power of electronics at bay. Okay first up hotmail, 43 messages, eh, too lazy too read them. Probably just spam. Next fanfiction. Comments on my story. The usual, Hate it, waste of space, why should we bother reading it… Okay now I'm really bored I might as well just read my emails!

I mean how could _he _do this to me! Not only does he kidnap me, he has the nerve to lock me in the bottom of a freaking SHIP. In the middle of the ocean no less. Which means I have absolutely no chance of escaping. Then he totally deserts me again. For the first time in years I felt the salty sting of tears running down my cheeks and just like the last time they wouldn't stop.

_Flashback_

"_Luke? Where are you going?"_

"_I don't know." He intoned._

"_Your just leaving? Are you trying to find your parents?" I inquired._

"_Yeah, and I'm not gonna come back." He sounded way too somber, this can't be happening why would he leave._

"_Luke you can't just leave me!" I cried desperately. A tear slowly razed a trail down my cheek. "You just can't."_

"_Lily give me one good reason to stay." It's too much I can't lose every one, no, he can't go. Not so soon._

"_Luke I need you please, please just don't." I replied sounding distressed_

"_You don't need anyone." As he wrenches his arm out of my grip I can feel myself breaking, my heart shattering into a million pieces. _

"_Your leaving with Thalia aren't you?" I stated it like a question but he didn't answer it and yet I knew I was right. "Luke why is she more important than me!" As if on cue there she is again a girl dressed in black she looks at me, crying, drowning in pain then she takes his hand and walks away. Leaving me alone. I sat there in the rain trying to figure out where my life went wrong._

That was the last time I had seen Luke but he's changed and so have I. There has to be something I tacitly curse under my breath fingers scrabbling until I reach under the table. Snap! A shard of metal pulls away easily and I curl my fingers around it and leave. He didn't even lock the door, good. Blurs of color pass by as I sprint to the top of the massive cruise ship. The sea wind whips my hair into my eyes but I don't notice anything and then a blissful sensation envelopes me, the first cut. It doesn't matter who tells me to stop, how it's bad for you or its going to be the death of you. That doesn't matter I know I can't stop myself all feelings ebb away taking my thoughts with them, only the raw feeling of happiness is left, my rock and savior the worst and the best. Then as if from miles away I hear a voice. I pull myself out, out of the shadows, and hear Luke.

"What are you doing?" he asked quizzically, clearly annoyed.

"Who me?" I asked stupidly still trying to get through the haze. I honestly couldn't tell if we were alone.

"Yes you Lily do you see anyone else." Then he saw my arms gashed and bleeding.

"What the hell!" Crap I thought, no way I'm going to be getting on his good side now. Luke grabbed her arms forcefully. I hissed without a sound, the salty air stung my cuts. "I asked you what you are doing!" my face contorted in pain but I quickly wiped it of emotion. He obviously saw "Lily how could you be so stupid!" He was really angry his face as red as a tomato and his voice hoarse from yelling.

"Why…" I asked dejectedly.

"What?" He said clearly confused.

"Why… why did you leave last time…" I could tell easily that he was mystified.

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"I cut because you left…" He looked guilty for a second but he brushed the thought away but before he did I saw the shame pass through his eyes. He looked as if he wanted me to continue. I didn't know how to go on though. "Luke I was only eight I didn't have anyone after you left, that's when this started." I slowly turned over my other arm. You could see all the scars some deeper than others from when I simply wanted all the pain to end. An emotion clouded his expression that I've never seen before, hate, regret, anger? I couldn't place it. I couldn't feel anything anymore. Nothing? I tried to move but my feet wouldn't budge.

"Luke!" I cried but before I could say anything else my vision went fuzzy and I was falling. But something stopped me. The last thing I heard was a faint "Help!" before I was plunged into darkness. This is it the moment I've been waiting for, my death, at least some one was there in my last few moments even if it was Luke.

**Wow I'm a good author even my own character is ooc! I was listening to a bunch of songs by Avril Lavigne while I was writing and one was stuck in my head while writing the flashback. Reviews are cookies and if you don't give me a cookie at least give me flames to cook 'em with.**

**3Lonnie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own PJO Oh Darn! **

I slipped soundlessly through the door and walked right into the back of Kampe she swiveled around quickly and was about to hurl a salvo of insults at me when she stopped short, realizing who I was. "What is going on here" I snarled.

"Master, there is a fight between Kelli and the girl. More than half the ship is watching, sadly the girl is winning."

"What! She better not have started a fight." I pushed through the growing crowd finally reaching the center. Kampe was right on a number of levels, Lily and Kelli were fighting and Lily was winning for the most part but Kelli wasn't afraid to fight dirty and was preparing to thrust a knife straight into her heart.

"Stop!" I bellowed. Quickly I pulled Lily away wincing and gritting my teeth as the sharp pain subsided from the fresh cuts I had received from her forearms. 'I need to get her away from the other monsters, she will definitely find some way to start a fight. But where could she go? My room is the only safe place. Or-. I was wrenched out of my thoughts by Lily's voice.

"Luke I-." Wow she is trying to defend herself

"Don't" I intoned my voice breaking slightly at the end. I couldn't lose her. I mean Kronos can't she is the key to our success. Right that's it.

"Stay here" I said loudly trying to hide that my voice was shaky. I need to get out of here fast.

"Lily I need to go I'm trying to trust you, don't mess this up." Hey wait a minute! I silently protested. "Lily are you even listening to me?" I finished a bit desperately,

"Uh no?" came her steady and confused reply."

"Gods, okay you are to stay here."

"Wow Luke you have sunk to a new low, grounding me. You really can't be serious." She said incredulously. "You have no right-"

"My ship my rules." Came my weak reply before I dashed out the door and down the hall. I jumped up the last few steps and grabbed myself a water bottle from the snack shop. "Holy Hades." I said voicing my thoughts out loud.

"Aw Lukie, what's the matter?" Called the annoyingly high pitched voice of my ex girlfriend Kelli.

"Nothing I have to go." Geez I have to find an exit fast, c'mon brain fast you have freakin' a.d.d for gods sakes!

"Not so fast handsome, I was wondering if you would be interested in a swim. I am care to join me?"

"No I'm not interested now please let me go." I pleaded.

"What! Came her steely response "It's because of her isn't it!" She shrieked "how could you I thought we were friends."

"Hah you think there is something going on between me and Lily? Ya right!" I said sarcastically. Not that I don't want something to be going on. Wait erase that from your mind I never said that. Then one of the new half-bloods walked up Michael what's-his-name and I made my big escape. There were so many now, most of them children of lesser gods, and I can't even remember half of them. There parents abandoned them like mine abandoned me. I feel a little bit guilty about abandoning Lily so many times but- I- I just can't stay with her. By leaving her I was saving her life but it was ruining mine. I admit that I liked Thalia but I never loved her. It was a simple crush, worn down and forgotten over time. Lily I never should have left, or betrayed or- shut up brain! Your not helping. I think I should go check on Lils. I was walking to my room when I got a sinking feeling- I hadn't locked my door. I started sprinting 701, 02, 03, 04, 05, 706... No! where is she! I ran back down the hallway, I didn't trust her. I had absolutely no reason to trust her. She seems to like the top deck's pool I'll check there. No one's here. I turned and had to squint because f the sun shining in my eye's. Wait? the suns behind me? Aha! A journal is it Lil-No. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Calm, Calm, *whoosh* okay high places, she likes high places. There. The salty breeze blowing her hair across her face which was slightly flushed and she was… smiling?

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Who me?" she asked stupidly.

"Yes you Lily do you see anyone else?" I asked sarcastically. Then I saw the… cuts.

"What the hell!" I screamed grabbing her arms and thrusting them into view.

"I asked you what you are doing!" I screamed heatedly "How could you be so stupid!" She swayed dangerously for a second and then answered so quietly and defeatedly my heart (or what little was left of the small blackened mass)broke.

"What?" I asked dropping her arm.

"Why… why did you leave last time…" I was mystified.

"Don't try to change the subject!" I exclaimed.

"I cut because you left…" I felt guilty for a second but brushed the thought away but I know she saw the shame pass through my eyes. I wanted her to continue.

"Luke I was only eight I didn't have anyone after you left, that's when this started." she slowly turned over her other arm. You could see all the scars some deeper than others. I saw shame on her face from the times when she just wanted her life to end. And it was all because of me. I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts by Lily.

"Luke!" I heard so much fear in her voice and before I knew it she was in my arms. I was shocked this is not how I pictured this moment (her in my arms.) I sprang to my feet and shouted help before I sprinted to the first deck. Thank the gods I was a son of Hermes.

**if you were wondering what whoosh meant I was trying to show that he was like stay calm breathe in, out. I'm out of ideas so I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to stop posting for this story.(feel free to throw a party) I have the other one but I didn't have any ideas for that story in the first place. I might try to continue if you want (hint, hint haha) well hoped you enjoyed this.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: PJO, not mine. You all know that. I'm not a man nor is my name Rick.

"**My head!" I groaned, feeling a major migraine coming on. Where am I? I **_**was**_** up on the top deck. With Luke, and then what happened? Wait with Luke, where is he! **

"**Luke!" Where are you!" I'm going to kill him and then I'll dance on his grave. If he doesn't answer me in the next five seconds-.**

"**Your awake?" Is that actual concern? Can't be? Luke dearest only cares about himself.**

"**No I'm sleep talking." I said venomously. And if you don't tell me where I am, in the next five seconds I'm going to murder you in your sleep. Five, Four-."**

"**Your in the hospital-" I quickly cut him off. Is he really that mental! Taking **_**me **_**to a **_**hospital**_**.**

"**What! I better not be at a hospital." Now it was my turn to be cut short. Luke slapped his hand unceremoniously over my mouth.**

"**Shh! Not a hospital on land, it's part of the ship." If it has doctors I'm going to scream. As loudly as I can, let's see how many humans I can unenibriate in ten second, shall we. Then i notice the iv connected to my arm.**

"**Uh who gave me blood?" Do monsters even have normal blood?**

"**One of the half bloods." Luke said dismissively. Ew I wonder which one.**

"**Who." I hope it's not Ethan that kid gives me the creeps.**

"**No it wasn't Ethan."**

"**Huh?" Wait please tell me he can't read minds that would ruin my life.**

"**You just said you hope it wasn't Ethan?" Now he looks confused.**

"**Oops I must have voiced my thoughts. That's confusing." I wonder if he knows that his emotions are easy to read because you can see them in his eyes? I hope not it's fun to gage his reactions on the emotions in his eyes after I say stuff to provoke him. They aren't gold anymore because Kronos is back in his sarcophagus.**

"**Uh you should rest you lost a lot of blood." He was very angry by the end of speech. I know he's mad at me for cutting but I couldn't help it. Wait did he say "stay here." as in sleep in the whitewashed tiny room with chemical antiseptic smells and pointy needles? No way.**

"**Whoa ,whoa, whoa stay here! I will not-." He has got to stop that. His hand smells weird!**

"**Stop yelling" he commanded "I don't trust you so your staying here-."**

**What!" I screeched.**

"**With me." Then he turned around and walked away. If he does that one more time I'm am going to rip his arm off and beat him with it. That is a lot of death threats for one morning maybe I **_**should**_** be in rehab. Luke sauntered back in carrying a sleeping bag.**

"**I'll take the floor." He promised.**

"**Wait don't tell me you Actually care about me." I said sarcastically. He blushed and quickly turned around. I wonder why he didn't answer my question? I don't really feel like answering my own question. **

"**G'night" I said groggily, I think wondered. Briefly I wondered if he put me on sedatives-.**

**LLLLLLLLLLL**

**Well this is wonderful! Luke is still asleep. To the door! "Ahhhh!" I heard a groan from the other room.**

"**What? It's too early in the morning for this." He can not be serious. What is he on!**

"**You **_**locked**_** the door! Why exactly-."**

"**Because I knew you were going to try to leave. And you know what?" I am not in the mood for games I need coffee for my brain to function properly.**

"**What?!" I need my cup of joe, like now.**

"**I was right." and then he smirked. At me! Like he won a contest or something is he really that delusional? He was definitely dropped way too many times as a baby.**

"**You are insane!" Then for once I was lucky, Ethan came in I sprinted out the door. I heard Luke yell but I was on my way to a nice cup of coffee and that's all that mattered to me at the moment. "Mmm this was so worth getting in trouble later." I said to myself. Wow I have finally lost it. I'm talking to myself.**

"**Your not crazy."**

"**Whoa! Who are you!" Eep! scary blonde child.**

"**He-he I'm Angel I can read your mind, don't worry your not "voicing you thoughts" like earlier." Aww she giggled, what a cute little psychopath.**

"**So Ange can you do any other tricks?" What can I say I'm curious.**

"**Um well I can read minds Ooh and control them and talk to fishies-. **

"**How do you talk to fish?" Can she breathe underwater or something?**

"**Exactly! Oh, oh, and I can do tons of other stuff." She said proudly.**

"**That's gonna take some getting used to. But what else?" I'll admit I'm **_**insanely **_**curious.**

"**Well I don't have many other powers. But I can change my shape."**

"**Really? What can you change into?" Gosh she looks like a real angel.**

"**Right down to the white wings, see." She can fly, she has wings. Oh My Gawd that is awesome. Then right before my eyes she turned into, well, a little parrot girl. I felt my jaw drop, then she giggled again. I could get used to this kid.**

"**I can also change into a little brunette girl." Angel scrunched up her face and the beautiful blue feathers evaporated off her face, her hair straightened and darkened. She grew a few inches taller by then she had a dark tan and dark brown hair that fell to her waist. Angel well fake Angel blinked her huh? **_**Black **_**eyes? Awww this munchkin is just so full of surprises! "But I don't know anyone else and the other people scare me, can-I-stay-with-you? Ooh she was talking to me I should pay attention now. The poor little girl, how could Luke capture this little angel?**

"**Sure Hon, but at the moment I'm stuck with a paranoid babysitter." Ya and psychopathic and ridiculous and-. What is with these people and cutting me off I can't even rant in my own mind now!**

"**What did you do to make Luke so mad at you?" She was so innocent with her sweet cerulean bambie eyes.**

"**I cut myself and almost died." Wow I've never been this blunt about my 'problem' before.**

"**The first step is realizing you have a problem so your on the road to recovery. Besides if you try to cut yourself I'll just take over your mind and make you stop." I've never seen a smile that malicious before. Especially on a six year old.**

"**Err thanks Angel that's comforting and scary." I really don't want to find out what it feels like to have my mind taken over.**

**She jumped up and gave me a stomach hug. "Angel your so tiny how old are you?"**

"**I'm six, and really small for my age." Her smile is so cute! Wow I think I'm sick, I've used the words sweet and cute more times in the past half hour than any other time in my life. Angel jumped up and put her hand on my forehead her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration.**

"**Don't worry your not sick." was all she said after coming down from her mini flight.**

"**Up and away." I laughed.**

"**Lily come." Luke said dangerously. Uh-oh.**

**Does anyone know what the mountain the battle in san Francisco was called. Does that sentence even make sense? Probably not. I stole Angel from Maximum ride please don't sue me. The other max ride characters will not be playing any part in this story. I know she is supposed to be tall but I don't care she is short in Lala land. She just fit too well to ignore. Wow that doesn't make sense either. Still really bad at writing complete sentences and using proper grammar read and review anyway please and thank you. **_***Me says angelically!***_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO It still makes me want to cry every time I write that.**

"My head." Lily grumbled. Oh good she's awake I quickly advised the doctor to leave. Lily has a… well irrational hatred towards doctors. "Luke!" My name pierced through my thoughts. "Where are you!" Great she's mad and it's 11 at night I can't deal with her. Brain blast! Sedatives. How much should I give her?

"You awake? I winced. Wow stupid question. Lectures, not fun. Lectures from Lily, even worse.

"No I'm sleep talking, and if you don't tell me where I am in the next five seconds I'm going to murder you in your sleep. Five, Four-." The scary thing is I know she is serious. Better answer her.

"Your in the hospital-" I was quickly cut off..

"What! I better not be at a hospital!" Does she really think I'm that stupid? She is being so loud! I slapped my hand over her mouth. I hope she doesn't bite me.

I took my hand away "Shh! Not a hospital on land, it's part of the ship. "She looked at her arm which was almost healed thanks to some leftover ambrosia.

She got a cocked her eyebrow and asked the one question I had wished she wouldn't ask. "Uh who gave me blood?" I blushed and shoved my arm behind my back.

"One of the half bloods." I stuttered.

"Who." I wracked my brain but she continued. "I hope it's not Ethan that kid gives me the creeps." I don't think she meant to say that out loud maybe that's just a side effect of losing a couple pints of blood. I decided to answer her anyway.

"No it wasn't Ethan." She rubbed her right eye and looked up at me sitting on the end of her hospital bed. She looked so vulnerable, so much like the little eight year old I left all those years ago.

"Huh?"

"You just said you hope it wasn't Ethan?" If I wasn't trying to take over the world I could have gone into acting. I looked like the poster child of perplexity.

"Oops I must have voiced my thoughts. That's confusing." She has the strangest expressions.

"Uh you should rest you lost a lot of blood." I was getting uncomfortable, why won't she stop staring! I don't think she even realized that she was. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Okay she really needs to stop, it's unnerving. "stay here." I whispered pitifully.

"Whoa ,whoa, whoa stay here! I will not-."She has to stop _yelling_! You can probably hear her at the pool!

"Stop yelling" I commanded "I don't trust you so your staying here-."

What!" she screeched.

"With me." I finished. Then I turned around and walked away.

I came back in with a sleeping bag I had brought down while I was waiting for her to wake up. "I'll take the floor." I promised.

"Wait don't tell me you Actually care about me." I flinched. I don't think she noticed so I turned around and started unrolling my sleeping bag. She passed out a couple of minutes later. I didn't dare turn around until I heard her steady breathing. I slunk down the wall and cradled my head in my hands. Then I cried. For me, for my Lily or what's left of her and for the shithole my life seemed to have turned into.

LLLLLLLLLLL

"Ahhhh!" No, no, no! It's way too early for her to be awake. 5:34 great I groaned.

"You _locked_ the door! Why exactly-." She screeched, she is starting to sound more and more like Kelli everyday, which is not exactly helping my headache.

"Because I thought you were going to try to leave. And you know what?" I asked goading her anger, it'll be my little science experiment.

"What?!" She shrieked, has her voice always been this high?

"I was right." I couldn't help it I smirked. And then Lily got a look of absolute bloodlust. Smirking is like public offense 1 in her book. I was preparing for the massacre when Ethan stepped through the door. How did he get in? The door was locked! Then Lily leaped up and sprinted through the open door.

"No!" I screamed and jumped up, but I was too late. I stood rigid and turned to Ethan meanwhile fixing my coldest of glares on my face. Ethan looked so afraid. And he had every right to be afraid. "Come, now." I practically dragged him to the pool I didn't actually have a punishment in mind but I could figure something out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw bouncing, glossy blonde curls and I knew they were connected to Angel. If she wasn't glued to the T.V then she was up to something. I had to follow her. When I finally caught up I noticed two things 1.) She was smiling. At me! 2.) So was Lily. Well Lily wasn't smiling at me. She probably didn't notice me. It was like watching one of those old-time silent movies. I could see it but I couldn't hear it or stop it. Lily's curiosity, then Angel's happiness, followed by her proud smile. I started towards them but I only made it a few steps before Angel invaded my mind, "Stop!" Fine! I shouted back in my mind. I guess I'm stuck with a silent movie. Switch emotions Lily's happy and Angel's curious. "Luke? What does 'cut' mean?" We are so good at these hidden conversations. Angel I don't- "You are going to tell me what cutting means." I could feel then cool fog enter my brain as Angel took over. She found what she wanted to know and it cleared. Happy! I asked. I hate it when she does that. Y-yes. She was too little to know what any part of her absurd life meant to the world, and to me. I've always been protective of Angel. She was my Little Lily, until I kidnapped Lily of course. But that's unimportant! Er- right. Back to the movie, Why does Lily look so weirded out? Angel only threw her arms around her. It's good Lily is so skinny, if she wasn't Angel's arms wouldn't have been able to reach all the way around. How old is she anyway 4? 5? I had started walking forwards again and made it just as Angels feet hit the ground.

"Lily come." She obviously was taking Angel with her, their hands locked in a vice-like grip. Now where should I take them. I could feel the fog coming back. Angel!

"Sorry I'll stay out…" Uggh! Annoying mini child!

**Sorry for adding two chapters at once I was on vacation. hope ya liked it. You know read and review. Seriously review it'll make my day. Love all of you reviewers even the really mean ones. There were only a couple of really mean ones. And a really nice one! I love whoever that was Charle$ I have absolutely no idea if that's a real person if it is you're the best. Okay I'm done.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Luke!" I asked excitedly. Let's see what he says? It'll be like a science experiment.

"What!" Uh he's already mad at me? Am I that annoying.

"I uh-uh n-never mind." I stuttered, I never stutter. There is something horribly, terribly wrong! Oh my gawd I'm hyperventilating.

"Tell me." His hazel eyes are so deep. I could have stood here forever. "Hey you okay?" When did his hands move to my shoulders? My brain melted. Seriously, it just came out my ears.

"I uh-. Ya totally get off me. I-." Again with the interruptions!

"Hi Luke! Is there anything I can do?" Luke just looked up at the sky.

"No Eric."

"Hey ya, okay bye!" He cocked his eyebrow as if daring me to ask him what is wrong with 'Eric.' And I can't snub a dare.

"And he is?" I asked shifting my shoulders so that his hands dropped.

"A spaz." Luke replied coyly, well two can play at that game.

"Where is he from?" Running out of conversation ideas abort, abort! No more direct eye contact! He sighed shifting his gaze. Since when do I notice this much about him? A.D.D kicking in?

"He's one of the new demigods, were sending in guards to get to them before monsters or satyrs do." Wowzers I can't believe he trusts me enough to tell me all that.

"Oh really? And…?" I replied, a casual smirk painted across my face.

"Yea I gotta go see you, sometime." Fine brush me off like that. Turning on my heel so fast I got whiplash. I really wish I hadn't turned around so fast.

"Ow! What the heck did I hit?" I heard an audible groan.

"Sorry, my fault." My eyes bugged out of my head. The most beautiful person I had ever seen was standing, well sitting on the floor in front of me.

"And you are." I snapped. What can I say old habits die hard.

He chose his next words carefully. "I'm Mike. And you are?" Ew Mike? What a terrible name.

"So Mike." Enunciating the 'k'. "What are you doing here." Seriously I should know by now, curiosity killed the cat.

"I'm am a guard, I found a new ½ blood, I was told to bring him here." interesting, I resent him for that.

"So wanna get some ice cream?" Did he really ask me out? I must go eat ice cream with Mike.

MLMLMLMLMLM

It feels like I'm in a daze, I should be paying more attention to Mike. "So are you having fun?" His eyes seem so, I don't know, soulless? I'm frightened. Something is definitely wrong.

"I s-should go." I turned to leave but Mike caught my wrist. Your not leaving yet. "Let me go." My voice trembled who is he? why do I want to stay? He pulled me closer. "S-stop." I stuttered. "please."

"Mike, let her go." Luke? Confused brown eyes met annoyed hazel. My arm fell limply to my side. With three slow deliberate strides Luke was by my side. He took a slow breath before speaking. Lily, h-."He broke off and enveloped my trembling form in a bone-crushing bear hug. I could have kicked my self when I saw my tears sinking into his faded green tee shirt. "Aw it's okay Lil' girl." Teases me? Hoe dare he!

"Shut up Peter Pan." I scoffed. Just like old times.

"Aw Lil' girl that's not very nice."

"Luke shut up before I make you." My voice trembling with the impending laughter that will soon be gracing this desolate ship.

"Now how would you do that? Considering I could just ask Mike to come back in here."

"You wouldn't dare! What is he any way??"

"You mean what type of monster? Wll he can make you want to be with him, but only if you pat attention to him. Any ideas?" He knows full well that I have always hated anything to do with my heritage.

"And why would I know anything about him." I spat. I have this whole problem with my god heritage. 'Cause ya' know how all the gods are incredibly beautiful? Well I'm… not. I'm just average. So it's totally not fair. They abandon our parents who abandon us who are attacked by monsters and ghosts of best-friends past. "Whatever." I said stomping off. I'm going to take a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue me.

Luke really doesn't get it, does he? He _used_ to be my best friend. It was me and him against the world. But then he left me alone. Before that though I was in heaven, no parent and no rules. No one could blame me or hate me for no rational reason. We had a game plan: grow up and get rich, together. Everything was together. Sleeping, eating, stealing. Gimme a break, we only stole money for food. And we weren't bad kids! We only took money from rich people. I would find a sap and hold their attention. All wide-eyed, angelic and innocent while Luke came up from behind and took their wallet. Then we would walk away.

When we stayed in one place too long (We accidentally did that a few times…woopsie)Sometimes when the cops actually took notice of us, people assumed we were brother and sister, meanwhile they were trying (hopelessly) to find our parents. I don't have parents at all and Luke's mom should be in the wacky shack.

We met when we were real little. Say five? Six? Oh well it doesn't really matter. Ooh look a flash back!

_Flashback_

"_Can I have a bite?" _

_I grinned._

"_You have dirt on your cheek." I replied ignoring his question and taking another bite of my granny smith. I pointed my finger at a non-existent smudge._

"_So do you." he said. Walking right up to me! A complete __stranger__ and smeared his thumb across my cheek. "Now." Oh no he didn't! He did not just smirk! Whoever he is! I saw red and it wasn't just the dented pickup truck that lay forgotten in the ditch._

"_Don't." I warned, my voice low._

"_Why?" Brunettie cocked his head to the side._

_I narrowed my eyes, should I trust him? I leaned back, feigning nonchalance. _

"'_Cause my momma used 'ta before I left." My words whistling through the gap of my newly missing tooth._

"_You don't live here?" _

_I looked down at the stone steps I was sitting on._

"_Yep. Right here, but that sign says for sale. No one lives in the house." I said nodding my head towards the middle of the copious yard._

"_Oh." he said. Running a grubby hand through his windswept long coppery hair._

"_So you're a runaway too?" he probed. I tried futily to pick the dirt out of my nails, my apple long forgotten. _

"_Ya' wanna runaway together?" I asked. Scared of rejection, I looked up through my lashes and studied his face._

"_Sure." he answered quickly his thin face clouding over worriedly. "But I don't do girly stuff."_

"_Neither do I." Laughing I grabbed his limp hand and pulled myself up. "Wanna head somewhere warmer? Wisconsin is gettin' aw-fully cold." I asked rubbing my hands up in down my too-skinny-to-be-healthy arms._

"_Sure!" He replied with a smile, dragging me behind him._

"_Hey! What's your name anyway?" Derr important much? How had I not thought to ask before?_

"_Luke, and you?"_

"_Lily."_

"_A lily for Lily." he sang grabbing a flower. And in a Hallmark, picturesque moment of fate we ran, holding hands into the sunset. _

Thus starting the crazy, fanciful tales of Luke and Lily. (Never the other way around mind had a two hour argument over it in front of a bunch of uncanny hobo fiends. He ended up winning, stupid birthdays!) I signed, remembering a painful (well not for me, for everyone else) memory from a couple months before Thalia came into the picture when we were living in Alabama.

_Flash back_

"_Hey Lily!" a voice shouted startling me. _

"_Hey Josh, gees don't sneak up on me I almost fell of the rail!" Wow every time I see him he gets hotter. _

"_I was wondering if you and…" He hesitated._

"_Luke." I said steely defiance coloring my tone._

"_Ya… Luke wanted to come to a party. At my house." He seemed indecisive. "After your done skateboarding that is." I sighed. At the moment that could be all night at the rate Luke's going. Those girls are so annoying ogling over him it makes me sick! "Stupid blonde bimbos." I muttered under my breath. Josh didn't seem to notice. Those girls only liked Luke because of the way he looked, his coppery hair was always shiny and he was strong and lean from running, running, running. His eyes had almost every color of the rising sun in them and they always had a mischievous sparkle in them, as he was constantly thinking of new pranks. Wait, what did Josh ask me? Oh ya party!_

"_Cool sounds great!" His eyes lit up. "Awesome! Hey how 'bout you come now, then _Luke _could come later." _

_That's a terrific idea!" I answered animatedly." Luke!" I called down from my precarious perch on the hill. He screeched to a stop in the middle of the ramp. _

"_What?" He shouted._

"_Party at Joshes!"_

"_Okay I'll be right there!" He said bending down to pick up our decrepit pride and joy._

"_No!" Screeched Ugly 1+2 in unison. I almost joined them. Luke looked up startled._

"_I gotta go with Lily." He cajoled them. My (fiery) temper flared. I __so__ don't need him!_

"_I'll be fine, have fun!" I retorted picking up my bag in one hand and snaking my other around Joshes._

I winced inwardly. Thinking about how wrong I was. I do need him. I can't function properly by myself. It was an impending catastrophe but the real disaster struck when Luke (finally) made it there.

_Josh shifted his feet looking extremely nervous. "Look at me!" I snapped, and that probably didn't help, but I can't help it. I hate it when people don't look at my face while hey are talking to me._

"_Lil- er Lily." He said his voice cracking. I leaned in to hear what he was saying but became acquainted with his lips instead. My eyes shot open like 'Whoa my first kiss!' Then I was rudely pulled back ( with quite a bit of force I might add) by my collar._

"_What are you doing!" I shrieked as Luke punched Josh square in the face, successfully breaking his nose. He shot around, fuming. _

"_What am __**I**__ doing! What are __you__ doing! He's two freakin' years older than you!" I opened my mouth, words streaming out before I could stop them._

" _So were those two chicks at the skate park!" We were neck and neck, eyes wide open, faces red as ripe tomatoes, fingers pointed._

"_I wasn't playing tonsil hockey with them!"_

"_Why do you care!" I screamed. He had a point, and I had no other comebacks prepared._

"_I Don't!" Well apparently you do Mr. Big-shot!_

"_q21`Then why did you break his nose?" And why do you follow me everywhere (or maybe it's the other way around…) and help me and carry me when I get tired?_

"_I-" I slapped him across the face. Hard. A red hand print blossomed on his cheek almost like magic. I ran tears streaming down my face into the dark. From the boy I cared most about. With his hand gently probing the fiery cuff mark._

I would have loved to believe he chased after me. But that would be hoping against all odds. That was the night our infamous friendship broke. All because of a stupid kiss from a ten year old brat.

"_Lily" His voice was icy cold, it had been ever since that night, can't a girl make one mistake?_

"_Hey… So who's your friend?"_

"_I'm Thalia." Her bitter voice was too hard to belong to someone her age, she seemed to be only a year younger than Luke. Her voiced pierced my heart. This was the 'friend' that had replaced me. The sudden realization hit me hard, I wobbled a bit at the almost physical impact._

"_Well I gotta go… somewhere." He probably won't even notice that I'm gone. My heart shattered and black poison so care fully contained spread rapidly through my body._

"Lils." I heard him whisper. His warm breath ghosting over my cheek. Returning to the present I turned around. Waiting only seconds to be crushed in a bone breaking hug. My face smashed unceremoniously into a light blue faded tee, it smelled like axe and… peppermint? I think I like peppermint. Relishing the feeling of his warm arms surrounding my skinny frame, it was like the first time in years that I've finally felt like I was home.

**Hmm I think it turned out okay. I have at least two more chapters but I don't think this story has an ending. Flame it up! Ha-ha unless you would like to give me a nice review. ****J**


	8. Story end

I am probably going to be abandoning this story, I've run out of ideas. If anyone has anything they would want me to write send me a pm or comment, if not this story is dead. Peace out.


End file.
